The angle has a surpriess for you
by animefangirl28
Summary: Cas has gone missing for 2 year and it makes Dean worried. one day he returns but has a strange new member with him. OC and MPREG
1. Chapter 1

"Dean it's going to be all right, I'm sure Cas has his reasons of why he disappeared" Sam said while watching Dean pace back and forth in front of the window of the hotel room that they were staying at.

"Yeah but it's just not like this of him to do this Sammy, he's been gone already for 2 years and he hasn't shown his angle ass yet"

Sam sighted "ok how about we have some pie to calm your nerves"

"Dude, I'm not a chic who eats ice cream when her boyfriend dumps her, as much I'm going hate myself for saying this but, I can't don't want pie right now Sammy" Sam raised an eyebrow the way his big brother said

"Come on man, you eaten pie many times during this problem"

"Yeah, but with Cas missing, I'm worried for him, I asked every hunter, every demon, and the angles that know him and none of them who know him haven't seen him"

"Have you asked Crowley?"

Dean nodded "yes, but that son of a bitch didn't do anything with him" Sam sighted, he wished that Bobby was still here, he could probably know where that fallen angle went. Sam watch as dean fallen on the bed.

"It will be alright Dean, I'm sure he is alright"

"Yeah, but he could be dead" Dean shouted. Sam smiled and walked up to his brother and grab Dean into an up and rubbed his back

"Its ok dude, he will be back" Dean sighted and smiled "yeah, he is a big ass man, he'll be alright"

"Yeah, all we know he will be back and he could say—"

"Hello Sam and Dean" the two let go at each other and looked at each other

"Wow dean that was a good impression" Sam said with an impressed face. Dean looked at him weirdly and spoke up "dude, that wasn't me"

The two looked at each other and turned to look at the door and find

"CAS!" the two shouted.

The two ran and hugged him hard

"Guys that hurts" he said in his rugged voice. The two let go to get a closer look and him and he looked the same, but he looked like he shaven.

"I liked the new look man "Sam said "what's up with it" Cas just shrugged. Sam sighted a bit and spoke up "alright, now we had are little reunion, I have to ask, WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CAS, IT HAS BEEN 2 YEARS AND SAM AND I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU!?"

"Look, I'm sorry Dean truly I am, but I had something's I needed to do" Cas said calmly. Sam looked at him with a confused look "like what, did the leviathans come back?"

Cas shook his head "no, I left for this" suddenly a little boy came from behind him wearing a sweater vest, jeans, and the weird thing is he look like Dean but with Cas's hair.

Sam and Dean looked at the child closely when Sam asked "who's this?"

"This is Johnny" Cas said pulling the kid closer to him. Sam looked at the angle and said "is he a friend, a family member from the angles?"

"Not a son of one of the angles"

"Good god, a demon?" Sam asked

"No"

"Then who is he?" Dean said with suspense

Cas sighted and looked at the kid when the child looked at him and sighted "he's….. He's your son" Dean's eyes widen when Cas said.

"I'm sorry my what?"

"Your son, I was gone because I was rising him, because I wasn't sure how you would react" Dean was still in shock when Cas said "Dean, meet Johnny Winchester, our son" Cas look at Johnny and said "son, meet your father". **To be continued **

**I had this idea since I stared watching **_**supernatural **_**and I love it and now on season 8 so don't hurt me. Any way hope you enjoyed reading this part I will be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest Johnny was the only name I could have think of that wasn't taken already in the show, and I was able to know what a half human and half angle was called since I got farther into the show. **

"So let me get this straight?" Sam asked while moving his hand through his long hair "Johnny is a Nephilim!"

Cas nodded "yes, a rare thing to angels and humans"

Sam looked over to dean, who was holding a beer and looking a little surprised from the news. Sam smiled and spoke up "congrats brother, you knocked up an angle and got a Nephilim"

"Shut up Sammy, this is really serious"

Dean walked up to the two, who were sitting at the table and walk to Cas and asked "so Cas, you were gone for 2 fucking years rising a child who is rare to mankind?"

"I didn't know how you would react dean, and I'm sorry"

"Well now you're seeing it Cas and I'm pissed off that you did not tell me and disappeared from me and Sam for 2 years ago" Sam got up and grabbed Dean on the shoulder and said "calm down Dean, I'm surprised too" the two looked at the child. He was just sitting on the bed watching a cartoon, while holding a book in his lap, which Cas got for him before they got to the hotel.

"Look, I'll hang with Johnny for a bit, while you and Cas talk it out" he patted his brother's shoulder and walked to the beds to talk to the little boy.

Sam sighed and took a seat a crossed the angel "so let me guess, you disappeared from us as soon you started to show didn't you?"

Cas nodded "yes, I kept it a secret from you because you won't want it"

"Well I also want to know is that female and male angels can get preggers." Cas nodded "yes, even in their vessels"

"Well I guess there's many things about angels I don't understand" Dean chuckles and took another sip of his beer before talking again "but serious Cas, I would have thought of something too if you were carrying a Nephilim, I mean isn't dangers?"

"Don't worry, I stayed with angels who didn't care I was caring a Nephilim"

"Well what if they were lying?"

"They were rebel angels, they know I was having not like other angels, so they let me in and help me raise Johnny"

"Damn it Cas, you need to be careful with this problem"

"Again, I am sorry I left Dean"

The two were quiet for a bit till Dean spoke up "well I guess I forgive you Cas but next time be careful" Dean stood up and walked up to Sam who was chatting with Johnny.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder and asked "I think lets go on a hunt, got any got ones on the internet or paper?"

Sam nodded "yeah, but don't you want to hang with your son?"

"I'll hang with the child but I think a good hunt would do me some good" Sam sighted a bit and pulled up his laptop and read the article out loud "Calvin lee, a single man, works as a teacher at a university, was completely gutted"

"Sounds like a demon for sure, come on lets go" before the two can go a little voice spoke up "daddy, can I come?"

The brothers looked over and saw the child next to them. Dean sighted a bit and rubbed his head and got down to his knee and spoke "kid that would be awesome, but your only 2 years old and its dangers"

"I'm 2 ½, my birthday is in 3 weeks"

Dean looked at Cas who just shrugged "he wanted to meet his father as a birthday present" dean looked at Sam and told him to him to go to the car. When Sam left Dean spoke up "kid, I want you to be safe here when I come back, ok?"

"But papa and I had killed bad demons too, I even killed a succubus who tried to kill papa"

"W-wow I'm proud that you killed a demon bitch, but this is for your safety, and I promise when you are five years old I will take you on a hunt"

Before Johnny could say anything he felt his other father's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time son" Cas said

Johnny sighted "ok"

"That's a good boy" Dean said shaking his shoulder and noggin Johnny's short black hair "I promise, when I get back we can have pie, how about that?" Johnny nodded at the thought of pie.

Dean stood up and looked at Cas and left. Cas put his hand on his son's shoulder "he's going to be alright son, your father is a strong man"

Johnny nodded and smiled "I just wish I can help" Cas smiled a bit "maybe the next hunt, now do you want to play _sorry _or _twister_?"

**On the road**

The ride was quiet for a bit but Sam was able to spoke up "so are you regretting not being there for Johnny for two years?"

"I don't know, didn't know I had a son, I just wish that Cas could have told me"

"Well is the reason you didn't want him with us on this trip after what happened with-"

"Lisa and Ben? Hell yeah, I don't want to repeat what happened to them after that day, even though Cas told those memories from me, I still have some memories" Sam sighted a bit

"Well it could be different Dean, trust me"

"Yeah but if some asshole demon or angel tried to get to Johnny I will shove that blade so far down their throat"

Sam chuckled a bit "I have a feeling that Johnny is going to be like you someday"

"No, I think he looks more like Cas a bit" the two laugh for a bit longer till Sam spoke up again "by the way, when and how did you two-"

"I am not saying Sam, Cas was drunk and…."

"And?"

"Shut up" Sam just smiled

"Anyway" Dean said "let's just get to the poor bastard house and look for clues"** to be continue **

**I really liked this chapter and I wanted to do a another chapter after I get more stuff on the show. **


End file.
